


Suspend Your Disbelief

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BUT IT DOES HAPPEN, I was tired and avoiding finals when I wrote this okay, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, also this is only teen for like two swears, brief apperance Patton, like it's okay, like not the best plot probably, mentioned Deceit - Freeform, mentioned Emile, mentioned Remy - Freeform, silly Roman, smarty pants Logan, snarky but wise Virgil, they're both fine with it immdiately, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: Logan just wanted to eat lunch, not have some crazy hotshot sit down and start pushing the magic agenda on him.Good thing he was never going to see him ever again.Right?





	Suspend Your Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just a random thought I had trying to make dinner and not doing my Spanish final prep. But like enjoy if you can. : )

    Logan hated him. Utterly despised the smug bastard that was Roman whatever-his-last-name-was. Logan didn’t catch it and he currently didn’t care.

    “You have absolutely no proof of anything you’re saying.” Logan said angrily, gesturing around him. “I, on the other hand, have a plethora!”  
    “You only _think_ you do.” The cocky arse replied with what Logan refused to describe as a winning smile. “But I can explain everything with one word.”

    “Don’t you _dare_.”

    “Magic.” Roman said with jazz hands, as if he were offering a movie option and not attempting to drive Logan mad.

    “Gravity?”  
    “Magic.”   
    “Plant growth?”

    “I’mma have to say magic.”

    “Rainbows?”  
    “Gay magic.”

    “Atoms!?”

    “You won’t believe me… but… magic.”

    Logan slid his seat back to faceplant in the table. Three science degrees, for this? To fight with some hotshot who recognized his face from his lectures and decided to ruin his lunch with this nonsense?

    “If you’re going to tell me you honestly, seriously believe this, this, _insanity_ then why, pray tell, did you come over to talk to me?” Logan tilted his head to glare at Roman. “I’m a scientist. I actually use my brain.”

    “Not properly, clearly.” Roman replied, infuriatingly. Logan couldn’t even tell if he was joking or not.

    “I-”  
    “Oh, sorry Microsoft Nerd, but my ride’s here.” Roman interrupted, picking up his phone as it dinged. He patted Logan’s elbow with a smile. “Think about what I’ve said, would you?”

    “You’ve spoken only gibberish about magic.”

    “Only gibberish to some.” Roman replied while he got up, pulling a twenty out of his wallet and throwing it on the table. “Whatever you’re getting’s on me.” And with that, he twirled away from the table and headed off towards the parking lot.

    Logan resisted the unprofessional urge to growl as the near stranger wandered off. Sitting up in his seat, he crumpled the twenty in his hand. He hadn’t ordered anything yet, and after that conversation, he decided he’d prefer to eat at home. At least there was someone rational there.

    As he pulled out his own wallet to put the money in, he stopped when he found a white note coupled with the cash. He squinted at the excessively swirly writing.

    If you ever care to free yourself from the lies of big science, give me a call; xxx-xxxx

Prince of Magic, Gay, and Truth- Roman

   

    Logan frowned at the note as if it was Roman’s face and he was still blabbering about the world all being run by magic and nothing else. He was sorely tempted to rip it to shreds and let it blow away in the breeze.

    “Sir, are you ready to order?”

    Logan stuffed the twenty and the note into his wallet instantly, looking up to answer the waitress, “I’m just going, thanks.”

    Slipping his wallet back into his pocket, he headed in the opposite direction of the parking lot, trying not to think about the stupid note from the stupid man in his pocket.

    ~~

    “And you know what he said?”

    “Lemme guess.” Virgil deadpanned from where he was lounging on his bed, swiping through his phone. “Magic?”

    “Magic!” Logan rubbed his forehead. “Honestly, Virgil, he was the most infuriating person I’ve ever met! You two would get along splendidly, I’m sure.”

    “I’m insulted, Logan. I’m supposed to be the most infuriating person you’ve ever met.”

    “He’s an extremely strong contender.” Logan huffed. “Besides, you’re annoying simply because you’re annoying.”

    “Aw, thanks, Lo. I didn’t realize I meant _that_ much to you.” Virgil cooed.

    “Just like that.” Logan said. “But Roman? He’s just wrong. Or pulling my leg. Or perhaps both. And he’s so cocky about it, like he knows everything, smiling the entire time, stupid winning smile and bright teeth he doesn’t deserve to have-”

    “Lo, have you considered you have a crush?”

    Logan jerked out of his position of existential crisis on the floor to face Virgil. “Are you mad?!”

    Virgil rolled his eyes. “God, Logan, you gay disaster, when’s the last time you had a crush that you can’t recognize one?”

    “I’ve not had a crush since first grade.” Logan responded. “And even then, really, he was just very good at drawing scales. Even with crayon, really, it was masterful-”  
    “I thought CIL-D (Classmate of Interest Letter- D) was just a good artist?” Virgil said with a shit-eating grin.

    Logan glared at him. “Shut up.”

    Virgil looked like he would not be shutting up about this for the foreseeable future. “Sure. That aside, I hate to break it to you, Logan, but you’re totally head-over-heels for this ‘prince.’”

    “I despise him with every fiber of my being.” Logan responded.

    “And yet, you still have his number.” Logan scowled at the white scrap Virgil was toying with in his hands. Showing him that was a mistake, apparently. “And despite the fact that he is, allegedly, an absolute fool, you won’t stop talking about him. Or thinking about what he said, even though it’s bullshit. And you just spent like a solid minute describing his smile.”

    “It’s a stupid smile.”

    “You called it winning and his teeth bright.” Virgil responded, flopping over on the bed to look at Logan while he taunted him. “You’re gay for him, Lo.”

    “Even if you’re right- and I am admitting on zero levels that you are- what does it matter?” Logan asked. “He just wanted to taunt me with his silly ideas. I highly doubt he’s interested.”

    “I’d say he’s super interested.”

    Logan leaned back on the nearest wall, which wasn’t very near, leaving him with just his head propped up as he met Virgil’s eyes and said, “Really? Virge, buddy, I know it’s hard living with a genius when all you do is dance-”

    “Now is not the time to mock my job and you’re just trying to avoid the real topic at hand.”

    “-but this is just getting to be a bit too far of a reach, don’t you think?” Logan finished, ignoring the interruption.

    Virgil rolled his eyes. “Logan, you’re one of the top scientists in the country, and yet, you refuse to talk to practically anyone.”

    “I speak with those who can stimulate my intellect.” Logan responded. “And you.”

    “Ha ha. Logan, those who stimulate your intellect are down to about five other scientists and people who ask super weird questions to frustrate you.” Virgil waved the phone number. “This Roman guy probably thought you looked cute and knew the only way to catch your interest was to be so incredibly stupid you couldn’t let the matter drop.”

    “I disagree entirely.” Logan replied, offended. “I don’t continue interactions with crazy fools for the sake that they’re incredibly foolish.”

    Virgil raised an eyebrow. “The concept of the sun is just a lie that the government uses to convince us that the ‘sun’ warms us, and not the radiation they leak into the atmosphere.”  
    “...There are _so_ many things wrong with that, just to start with ancient peoples beliefs and sun gods before the government could exist to do anything about it,”

    Logan went on for a good three minutes before he recognized the grin on Virgil’s face. “I’ve been played.” He said immediately, cutting off a rant about how does one even _fake_ the _sun_.

    “Yep.”

    “I hate you.”

    “Sureeee.” Virgil replied, swinging his feet off the bed and dropping the number on Logan’s lap. “Listen, Rem and me’s dance number starts in fifteen, so I’ve gotta go, but you should call the cute idiot while I’m gone.” Virgil winked as he reached the doorway. “Who knows. Maybe I’ll be the right one for once.”

    And with that comment, Virgil was out of the apartment. Logan frowned, turning back to look at the paper.

    He did not have a crush. Roman was infuriating. He didn’t have a nice smile, he didn’t look cute when he mocked Logan, he didn’t walk with a perfectly exaggerated swagger, and he wasn’t at all deserving of the princely title he had given himself.

    But it was Logan’s duty to at least and try to crush ignorance. And if Roman was going to be the most ignorant fool of them all, than Logan was practically legally responsible to properly correct him.

    With a deep sigh, he picked up his phone.

    ~~

    Logan kicked another pebble. He was slightly (read: extremely) early for his meetup with Roman. Only because it worked better for him to take the earlier bus. Not because he was nervous. As he had pointedly told Roman multiple times via text, this was an informational conference to discuss his awfully flawed view of science and the natural world.

    Roman had eloquently responded with, “So, a nerd date?”

    Logan told him to come to the park if he cared or not before promptly turning off his phone. He felt foolish immediately afterwards, and turned it back on to check Roman had confirmed he’d be coming.

    Not that Logan cared if he came or not. He just didn’t have that much time in his life to waste.

    Logan realized he had been glaring at the poor kicked pebble for a few minutes at the same time he realized a car was entering the parking lot. It was a bright blue minivan. Logan wasn’t one hundred percent it was Roman’s style, per say (not that he cared what Roman’s style was), but when the idiot himself bounded out of the passenger side, he was forced to accept this was his ride.

    Out of the driver’s side came an equally energetic person wearing an oversized sweater and a ridiculously large smile.

    “See, Pat, I told you he’d beat us here.” Roman said while looking at Logan. Logan rolled his eyes.

    “I like to be punctual.”

    “If you say so.” Roman said, same stupidly egotistical etched on his face. “See you in a bit, Patton!”

    Patton waved at both of them. “Okay, Ro! Have fun on your date!”

    “It’s not a date!” Logan protested immediately.

    Patton giggled. “My mistake. Bye you two!”

    Logan turned his glare upon Roman while Patton drove off. “A date? Really? I thought we went over this.”

    Roman shrugged. “Patton gets the most absurd ideas in his head.”

    “Why do I have a sneaking suspicion you’re the reason he had that idea in his head?”

    “No clue, I’m sure.” Roman replied. “Now, shall we stroll gayily through the park and discuss matters of magic and fake science?”

    “Gayily?”

    “You know, happily?” Roman said, arching an eyebrow smugly. “What? Haven’t heard the definition?”

    “You’re a twat.”

    “So I’ve been told.” Roman started heading into the park. “Onwards!”

    Logan huffed before hurrying to catch up with him. As they walked past the flower beds that were planted at the park’s entrance, Logan took in disdainfully the casual dress Roman was wearing. Not that there was anything wrong with dresses, but the light pink-and-white colours with golden crown designs splattered across it were about as professional as a picnic.

    Roman apparently caught him staring, smirking at Logan as he said, “See something you like?”

    Logan immediately fixed his gaze forward, replying, “You’re dressed quite casually.”

    “It’s a walk in the park, literally.” Roman replied. “Unlike someone here, I don’t enjoy taking those in pressed slacks and ties.”

    “I had a meeting before this.” Logan lied. He didn’t have a meeting beforehand, he just refused to in any way, shape, or form play into Roman or Virgil’s fantasy that this was a date. “We don’t all have time on our hands.”

    “I’m insulted.” Roman said with an exaggerated gasp. “Us actors as very busy.”  
    “You’re an actor?” Logan said before mumbling to himself, “That explains a lot.”

    Roman caught the whisper. “Does it?”

    “I see now your imagination has run away from you, as I’m sure it’s prone to do living in the land of make-believe, and has given you the foolish idea that magic rules the world.” Logan explained.

    Roman rolled his eyes as he moved off the path to stand on the small observation deck sticking out of the park land and over the little lake that bordered it. “You know, I’m not the only one with these ideas.”

    “The world is sadly filled with a lot of weirdos.” Logan said, not minding the stop on the deck. It was slightly humid and he was starting to regret the slacks, anyways.

    “Well not everyone who believes it is a weirdo.” Roman responded. “Ever heard of Dr. Emile Picani?”

    Logan waved a hand. “Pretty top notch psychologist, yeah. Don’t tell me you think he believes this nonsense.”

    “No, I don’t think so. I do know so, however.” Roman grinned as if he had won the whole argument. “Talked to him a few days ago.”

    “Listen, I respect Emile. The fact that he’s so heavily incorporated Disney into everything he does is great. But it only stands that if he’s willing to be so deeply invested in such silly tales, then he might be swayed to believe in a world of magic.”

    “Silly tales? I’m sorry, are you insulting Disney?”

    Logan raised an eyebrow. “What? Irked they’ve yet to pick you up for roll of Evil Stepmother, Princess?”

    “An insult and a complimentary nickname?” Roman winked. “Careful, Teach, I might start thinking you’re flirting.”

    “That wouldn’t be very professional.”

    “That was a weak excuse.”

    “It’s not an excuse.” Logan corrected. “It’s the reason why I cannot currently be flirting with you. That’s not even getting into the fact you’re a self-centered, egotistical, half-brained fool who thinks he can prove any stupid idea with a nice smile and confident attitude-”

    Virgil had always said Logan ranted enough the only way anyone would ever be able to shut him up was by kissing him, teasing that would be his first kiss. Logan would roll his eyes and point out that no one these days had that type of confidence or desire to kiss a talkative nerd. Besides, slapping people was much more fun.

    Apparently, Roman whatever-his-last-name-was was part of the small percentage of people who had that confidence and possibly the only person who wanted to kiss a talkative nerd.

    Logan had just barely became aware of the fact that lips were pressed to his when Roman pulled back, lacking, for the first time around Logan, confidence.

    “I shouldn’t have done that.” Roman all but stuttered, blushing as he apologized. “God, I’m such a-”

    Logan wasn’t completely processing everything at this point but he had figured out not kissing Roman had left him feeling very put out and, hey, turnabout’s fair play, right? Roman seemed just as surprised as Logan was but neither of them pulled away before they needed to take a breath.

    Logan had instantly turned crimson before he turned to face the lake. Roman was the first to speak, with a light chuckle, saying, “Not flirting with me, eh?”

    “You kissed me first.” Logan responded, still not facing him.

    A beat of silence before, “Want to do it again?”

    Logan faced him once more, the front of his dress crumpled from where Logan only realized now he must have pulled him down to kiss him back (it wasn’t fair, really, Roman being a head taller than him) and that smug smirk back on his face.

    “You really are insufferable.”

    “You realize I did make up the whole ‘everything is just magic’ thing, right?”

    Logan pulled Roman down by his dress again, stopping right before the third inevitable kiss to ask,

    “Then what do you call this?”

    Roman’s mouth was immediately too preoccupied to answer this question, but to Logan, this time magic might have been the only realistic answer.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://sleepless-in-starbucks.tumblr.com/


End file.
